A Primeira Noite
by Mel.RK
Summary: O que eu imagino que tenha acontecido naquela primeira noite, na Ilha de Esme. Detalhado. Bella's POV. ONE SHOT. Personagens e história baseados na obra da autora Stephenie Meyer.


**Essa história veio na minha cabeça imediatamente depois de ler o capítulo A ILHA DE ESME. Imaginei que as coisas aconteceram mais ou menos desse jeito.**

**A história começa quando eles vão nadar, na primeira noite.**

**Dessa vez eu ****optei pela narrativa**** do ponto de vista da Bella, acho que pude explorar mais detalhes assim.**

**Espero que gostem.** **:)**

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**

------------

**Gente, muito obrigada pelos favoritos! Que bom que vocês gostaram!**

**Infelizmente estou completamente sem tempo agora, mas assim que der escrevo mais estórias pra vocês. ;)**

**Beijos**

____________

…

- Não tenha medo. Nós pertencemos um ao outro. - Eu disse essas palavras tentando convencer a mim mesma que tudo ia ficar bem, e que não havia motivos para ficar nervosa ou desmaiar.

- Para sempre. - Ele disse, e nos levou para águas mais profundas.

Eu estava começando a ficar realmente muito nervosa com a situação. Eu o desejava imensamente, mas aquele desconhecido me apavorava. Gostaria de não ser tão covarde quanto eu era. Paramos, e eu senti meu coração disparar.

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto me abraçava debaixo d'água. Eu ainda estava na defensiva, meus braços cruzados no peito, impedindo que nossos corpos se encontrassem como deveriam.

Ele interrompeu o beijo de uma maneira suave, olhando para mim.

- Se importa se eu tocá-la?

- Nhm... - consegui murmurar.

Com mais cuidado que o necessário, Edward pegou minhas mãos e as estendeu para os lados do meu corpo, segurando meus braços sobre a superfície da água escura. Então sorriu para mim - não um sorriso provocador, mas muito amável e sincero - e me puxou para seu corpo, me abraçando carinhosamente.

Meu corpo tremeu com o encontro. Eu não estava acostumada a sentir a pele de outra pessoa de encontro a partes tão proibidas em mim. No mesmo momento, ele começava a seguir um trajeto com os lábios que levavam ao meu pescoço, seus dedos gélidos agora traçavam caminhos em minhas costas.

Não pude deixar de me perguntar se todo aquele auto-controle seria tão difícil para ele quanto era para mim. Eu me lembrava de como o desejo que sentia por ele, desde o momento que pude ter esperanças, me consumia. Ardia em meu peito com uma força esmagadora, como se fosse impossível viver sem a perspectiva de não tocá-lo, de não sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço ou sua boca na minha.

Eu era muito diferente dele, em todos os aspectos. Mas o que mais nos distanciava era o fato de que Edward era um vampiro com uma beleza e um charme devastadores. Nada nele beirava ao ordinário, tudo passava um pouco da linha da perfeição. Seus olhos, boca, cabelos, ombros, mãos... Tudo era dolorosamente lindo, o que constantemente me tirava o ar em determinados momentos, quando resolvia admirá-lo em silêncio.

Enquanto isso, eu era apenas _eu_. Nada era deslumbrante em mim: meus olhos tinham um tom marrom sem graça, meus dentes não tinham simetria, minhas pernas eram mais finas do que o ideal, meus seios eram menores do que eu gostaria que fossem. Era uma humana irritantemente normal.

Eu nunca havia me importado em não ser uma mulher bonita. Até conhecê-lo.

Não conseguia entender como alguém como ele – tão _ele_ – poderia ter qualquer interesse em uma pessoa como _eu_. Ele podia ter quem quisesse, e isso não se dava apenas pelo fato de Edward ser imoralmente lindo, mas também porque sua natureza de vampiro convidava suas vítimas. Mesmo quando não estava ciente, ele conseguia provocar reações muito fortes nas pessoas, apenas com seu olhar ou seu sorriso. Ninguém poderia negar _nada_ àquele sorriso.

De repente, me peguei pensando se ele poderia sofrer de algum distúrbio mental, o que seria uma boa explicação ao fato de não ver o enorme abismo entre nós: Ele era um anjo esculpido em mármore, eu era uma gárgula de pedra.

Isso era injusto. Não deveria ser permitido um relacionamento onde as diferenças entre as partes fossem tão gritantes. Ele não tinha do que se preocupar, sendo ele. Eu, Bella, poderia ser facilmente trocada por qualquer garota do mundo. Não que ele não tivesse demonstrado o que sentia por mim, mas algum dia o bom senso bateria à sua porta.

Isso era _realmente_ injusto! Eu aqui, com todos os meus problemas a considerar, todas as inseguranças corroendo minha alma e meus pensamentos. Ele lá, sendo ele. Não era culpa dele, claro, mas isso me ofendia de alguma forma. Ele era perfeito, e tudo o que ele fazia ou viesse a fazer não seria nada menos do que perfeito. Era simplesmente assim que funcionava.

Hoje eu seria dele, e isso me apavorava. Não pelo fato de Edward ser um vampiro louco de sede por meu sangue, mas porque eu não fazia a menor idéia de como eu faria o que tinha que fazer. E o fato de ter que fazer algo desconhecido com alguém perfeito, em um lugar perfeito, correspondendo à sua expectativa perfeita, definitivamente não me acalmava.

Eu ainda tremia pelo nosso contato.

- No que está pensando? - Ele me perguntou, ainda com os lábios em meu pescoço.

- Em como me acalmar, já que estou prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

Ele me encarou.

- Você sabe que tenho a péssima mania de ser sincera quando estou nervosa.

- Bella... Eu prometo não... Prometo fazer tudo o possível para não te machucar. Eu vou ser cuidadoso, venho me preparando para isso há algum tempo. Se você sentir medo, me peça para parar, e eu não vou discutir.

Agora seu abraço era mais apertado, como se ele quisesse fundir o corpo dele ao meu. Seus olhos de ouro líquido me fitavam ansiosos, esperando por um consentimento.

Eu precisava de espaço e ar. Arfava e tremia ao mesmo tempo, tentando me desvencilhar dele.

Edward percebeu que eu não retribuía seu abraço, então me soltou. Isso era algo muito estranho, porque não havia tido, até então, momento algum em que eu me negasse a ter qualquer demonstração de afeto com ele. Em geral, eu passava dos limites estabelecidos por sua cautela. Eram comuns situações em que nosso beijo, suave e inocente no início, acabavam me fazendo ficar agarrada a ele como um bicho-preguiça.

- Vou nadar um pouco. - Eu disse, tentando parecer normal.

- Ah... Ok... - Seus olhos sofriam com sua dúvida sobre o que se passava comigo. Ele estava preocupado, mas tentava não deixar transparecer.

Comecei a nadar para longe, deixando-o imóvel em seu lugar. Agradeci em silêncio pela escuridão das águas, que não revelavam meu nado cachorrinho-manco muito pouco atraente.

Parei então a um ponto razoavelmente distante do que havia partido. Arrisquei um olhar para trás, e ele me fitava de longe, ainda imóvel. Virei de volta para a imensidão do mar negro, que se confundia com o céu escuro estrelado, e respirei fundo. A lua, imponente no céu, poderia me acalmar, tirar meus medos e minhas incertezas a qualquer momento. Mas não aquela noite.

Eu esperava ansiosamente por ela. Era o momento sublime, em que eu o teria completamente, e ele teria a mim. Meu corpo ansiava com desespero por aquilo, e no entanto, lá estava eu: correndo dos braços de quem eu tanto amava, por uma iminente crise de pânico.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, parada, olhando para a lua com a esperança de que meu medo se esvaísse e eu pudesse voltar para Edward. De repente, senti ondulações maiores do que o normal batendo em minhas costas.

- Bella? Está tudo bem?

Saltei de susto e, instintivamente, cruzei os braços em meu peito, de forma que protegesse de seus olhos as partes proibidas de meu corpo. Ele estava a dois metros de mim.

- Não, não acho que esteja...

- Ouça... - Ele começou, sua voz com um tom de compreensão inconfundível – Não se preocupe. Não temos que fazer nada até que você esteja à vontade. Não vou fazer nada sem seu consentimento, confie em mim. Vou esperar até que você esteja pronta. Tudo dará certo, não é?

A pergunta foi finalizada com um sorriso leve, mas preocupado. E qualquer sorriso dele tirava meu fôlego.

Sorri em resposta. Seu cavalheirismo e gentileza ainda me encantavam.

- Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça por isso. - E então alargou um pouco mais seu sorriso triste.

- Acho que vou entrar... Tudo bem? - Eu não me sentia confortável ali, embora quisesse ficar com ele.

- Ah... Claro.

Era óbvio que Edward achava minha atitude muito estranha. Eu nunca havia rejeitado um só minuto em que pudesse passar sozinha com ele. Na verdade, eu sempre tive que me conformar com o fato de que ele tinha constantemente muito controle sobre suas emoções.

Eu nadava de volta à areia. Ele agora vinha atrás de mim, tentando acompanhar minha pouca velocidade e tomando o cuidado de manter sempre a mesma distância entre nós.

Chegamos a uma altura em que eu percebia que poderia ficar de pé, mas tal atitude faria com que a metade de cima de meu corpo ficasse à mostra. Olhei para trás, e ele já estava de costas para mim, fingindo admirar novamente a lua. Sua discrição e compreensão eram coisas que me agradavam imensamente.

Saí da água morna e caminhei apressadamente para a toalha dobrada no galho em que suas roupas também estavam. Embora eu estivesse inteiramente certa de que ele não espiaria, o nervosismo e a falta de ar agora me empurravam para dentro da casa, a qual minha mente doente considerava um lugar seguro.

Enrolei a toalha em volta de meu corpo e corri para dentro, passando pelas portas de vidro que separavam a praia do quarto branco. Recostei minha testa na parede oposta, fazendo mentalmente aritméticas aleatórias, de forma que pudesse trabalhar o lado do cérebro oposto ao que controlava minhas emoções.

Eu o havia deixado sozinho na praia, e corrido para cá como uma covarde. Eu havia negado tudo com o que vinha sonhando há tanto tempo, por causa de uma repentina crise de pânico e insegurança. Agora, segura dentro daquele quarto, o desejo começava a arder em mim novamente. Tudo o que eu queria estava na água escura, sob a luz da lua, nadando com toda sua elegância, possivelmente tentando afastar o sentimento de rejeição que eu havia lhe proporcionado.

Tudo se misturava dentro de mim. A culpa por tê-lo deixado para trás, o medo de estragar uma noite que tinha que ser perfeita, o amor doentio que eu sentia por ele, o desejo que me queimava lenta e dolorosamente. O conflito pelo qual eu passava era insuportável, um castigo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas não podia deixar de pensar que eu _precisava_ dele naquela noite.

Tentando fazer com que o nó que precedia o choro em minha garganta melhorasse, caminhei até minha mala, me focando agora em combinar qualquer roupa de dormir. Abri-a, e tudo o que encontrei eram biquínis e lingeries de vários tecidos e cores. _Nada_ mais além de roupas excitantes e minúsculas. A maioria tinha babados e laços, e alguns chegavam a ser transparentes. Eu enrubescia com o simples fato de me imaginar usando algo assim.

Alice me pagaria.

Forçando-me a não entrar em pânico por mais motivos, peguei uma das partes de baixo mais discretas (ou menos exóticas) que consegui encontrar. Caminhei até a mala de Edward e a abri. Lá encontrei algo que lembrava um pijama branco, composto de uma calça e uma blusa comprida, com mangas até os pulsos, de um tecido muito fino e agradável. Permiti me divertir com o fato de que alguém que não dormia havia trazido um pijama para sua lua-de-mel.

Peguei a blusa e decidi usá-la. Ela ficaria enorme em mim, mas nada seria pior do que o que Alice havia me preparado. Embora ainda estivesse nervosa com o conteúdo de minha bagagem, não podia deixar de ficar levemente feliz pelo fato de que Edward teria que passar a noite com uma única peça de seu conjunto.

Caminhei para o banheiro, forçando-me a não pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse. Abri o chuveiro e deixei a água fresca me acalmar. Me ensaboei duas vezes, não querendo deixar resquícios de sal em minha pele ou em meus cabelos.

Sequei-me com pouco cuidado, deixando a pele e os cabelos muito úmidos. Peguei a blusa branca e a desdobrei para vesti-la, quando senti o perfume de Edward encher toda a área do banheiro. Era um perfume deslumbrante, hipnótico. O perfume que eu amava sentir, mais do que tudo no mundo. Um perfume que, agora, voltava a provocar reações em mim. Pensamentos intensos e impróprios inundaram minha mente, juntamente com uma onda de calor que percorreu meu corpo.

Fiquei um ou dois minutos parada com o rosto enfiado na peça de roupa, inspirando profundamente sem parar. Finalmente, abri os botões e a vesti. Sim, ela ficava gigantesca em mim, mas isso não me incomodava. Na verdade, era bastante agradável sentir que a extensão do tecido cobria, em seu limite, o que tinha que ser coberto. Era como se eu estivesse usando um vestido indecente. Rapidamente, vesti a peça restante e fui de encontro à janela do banheiro, que dava exatamente para o local da praia de onde eu havia saído. Ele ainda estaria lá?

O que vi não só tirou meu ar, como a força em minhas pernas e os pensamentos em minha cabeça. Naquele exato momento, Edward saía da água, indo de encontro às suas roupas, que ondulavam no galho da árvore por causa do vento quente. Ele não ia com sua velocidade normal, mas sim com uma calma quase humana, passando suavemente a mão em seus cabelos para tirar o excesso de água salgada.

Não havia palavras para aquela cena. As ondas quebravam levemente atrás dele, seu caminhar era incrivelmente charmoso e firme, seu corpo nu absurdamente perfeito brilhava palidamente sob a luz da lua, dando-lhe uma beleza fantasmagórica. Nada que eu vira na vida poderia ser remotamente comparável àquilo.

Eu admirava, sem ar, minha tela de cinema particular. Aquilo poderia ser perfeitamente considerado o mais lindo curta-metragem feito até então, com direito a Oscar. E, no entanto, seu ator principal mal tinha conhecimento do efeito devastador que causava à sua platéia.

Agarrando-me aos azulejos escorregadios do banheiro, na tentativa de conseguir permanecer de pé, os pensamentos impróprios voltavam à minha cabeça com força total.

O medo ainda estava presente, lembrando-me que eu poderia estragar tudo a qualquer momento, ou fazer dessa noite apenas mais uma qualquer. Mas eu o queria. Nunca o quis mais do que agora. O desejo que me consumia era tão grande que doía, fisicamente. Minha cabeça girava, minhas pernas tremiam, meu corpo era varrido por uma onda de calor e frio misturados. Eu precisava dele, precisava senti-lo e mim, tinha que pertencer a ele. O nervosismo já não era mais tão importante, se comparado com a enxurrada de sentimentos dominantes em meu corpo. Sentimentos que haviam feito com que eu tomasse minha decisão, mesmo que não estivesse completamente ciente disso.

Meu corpo começava a sentir a diferença que o clima quente e úmido da praia trazia. Quando abri a porta do banheiro, respirando profundamente para me acalmar, já estava muito suada. Gotas desciam pelo caminho de minhas costas, molhando também a blusa perfumada que eu usava. Alguns fios de meus cabelos grudavam em minha testa e pescoço. Atribuí metade da culpa de minha desidratação a Edward, por ser tão imoralmente lindo.

No exato momento que saí pela porta, ainda desnorteada pelo calor e pelos pensamentos atraentes, notei que ele estava a um metro de distância, parado à minha frente, me olhando com curiosidade. Agora ele vestia suas calças jeans, deixando rastros de areia e água no chão do quarto. Não importava o que ele vestisse ou deixasse de vestir, era simplesmente incrível como sua aparência era sempre estonteante. Precisei de alguns minutos para me recompor e fingir que era uma pessoa normal.

- Cansou de nadar? - Eu perguntei, tentando manter meu tom de voz o mais casual possível.

Ele não me respondeu, e continuou me olhando. Seus olhos corriam de cima a baixo no meu corpo, e eu senti que começava a corar violentamente.

- O que foi? - Perguntei começando a ficar impaciente pelos minutos de silêncio.

- Essa blusa... É minha.

- Ah... Bom, sim. Eu não queria usar as peças de roupa que sua irmãzinha me deu. Não são muito decentes, e acho que não devem ser confortáveis também.

- Ahm... - Por mais uns cinco segundos, Edward continuava a me encarar como se eu fosse uma girafa verde-limão. Finalmente saindo de seu transe inexplicável, fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Foi então até sua mala, pegou a calça que fazia conjunto com a blusa que eu agora vestia e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta ao passar por ela.

Fiquei em pé, imóvel, até que ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado. Comecei a andar em círculos pelo quarto, sem saber direito o que pensar. Essa noite seria difícil. Eu não sabia o que aconteceria no momento em que ele saísse por aquela porta. O que ele faria? O que _eu_ faria?

Senti o pânico começando a crescer novamente dentro de mim. Correndo para a cozinha, peguei um copo, o enchi de água bastante gelada e bebi, tentando me acalmar. Fui até a pia e molhei meus pulsos e minha nuca com a água da torneira, me apoiando por alguns minutos e deixando minha cabeça baixa. Eu rezava para que minha crise de pânico passasse logo, para que ele não saísse do banheiro e me visse cambaleando na cozinha, suada e com a expressão de quem está prestes a vomitar. Enquanto eu pensava isso, meu desespero só aumentava.

Com dificuldade, caminhei de volta para o quarto e me apoiei na mesa branca de madeira localizada na frente da cama, na parede oposta. Tentava recobrar minha respiração minimamente normal, mas as marteladas violentas de meu coração me entregariam à audição anormal de Edward. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvi-las agora.

O chuveiro foi desligado, e eu continuei me forçando a ficar de pé, olhando para a porta imediatamente ao lado da cama. Desejei profundamente que ele não usasse sua velocidade de vampiro para se secar, se vestir e sair, me dando assim mais tempo para trabalhar meu auto-controle. Minhas esperanças se foram quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, e eu lutava agora para manter meu coração no peito, engolindo com força para que não saísse pela boca.

Ele entrou no quarto, parou e ficou me encarando novamente. Eu retribuí o olhar. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Usei sua toalha. Tem outras limpas dentro do armário, depois pego uma para você. - Ele disse.

- Então porque não pegou uma para _você_?

- Bom... Sua toalha estava mais perfumada.

É claro que estava mais perfumada para ele. O tecido fofo que agora permanecia úmido no banheiro devia ter ficado impregnado com meu cheiro.

Comecei a tremer.

- Não fique nervosa, por favor. - Seus olhos passavam uma súplica que eu nunca havia visto antes. - Eu prometo que não vou tocá-la. Leve o tempo que precisar, eu vou estar esperando.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso.

- Que bom. - Então sorriu, um sorriso fraco e sem vida. - Vá para cama, vou ligar o ar-condicionado para você. Está muito quente aqui.

- Bom, seu corpo sempre ameniza o calor. - Eu disse isso ainda com um pouco de dúvida se era possível que apenas o frio que emanava dele fosse suficiente para me fazer parar de suar. - Acho que posso passar essa noite encostada em você.

- Eu não vou ficar na cama essa noite.

Eu não esperava por aquilo.

- Por que não? - Eu sabia que agora minha expressão era de decepção.

- Acho que é o melhor a ser feito... O mais sensato.

Eu estava irritada.

- Por que você sempre tem que vir com esse papo de sensatez? De segurança? Já estamos casados, esse argumento já não é mais válido para você. - Eu agora estava sendo grosseira, e tinha total convicção disso.

Sua resposta não foi dita no tom calmo que eu estava acostumada a ouvir em sua voz, e foi a primeira vez naquela noite que eu via Edward levemente exaltado.

- Bella, você não tem o menor sentido! Estou fazendo isso por você. Eu tenho que estabelecer limites se vou ter que me controlar e não tocá-la. Você mesma não quer fazer nada.

- Eu... só estou um pouco nervosa. Mas não quero que você fique longe de mim!

- Entendo que esteja nervosa ou despreparada, e quero deixar claro que não é surpresa para mim. Eu sabia que, de algum jeito, você veria a situação como ela realmente é, quando estivesse prestes a encará-la. Não me sinto ofendido com seu medo, acho-o até bastante inteligente. Mas não ache que sou forte o suficiente para resistir a você _agora_.

Eu começava a ficar confusa. Fitei-o por algum tempo, tentando entender o sentido de suas palavras. Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ele respirou fundo e falou:

- Tem idéia do quão irresistível você está?

- Não.

- Bem... Só não ache que está sendo fácil para mim. Este quarto está impregnado com seu cheiro. Gostaria muito que você conseguisse parar de suar, isso deixa o perfume mais forte e mais devastador do que já é.

Corei violentamente com suas palavras.

- E essa blusa... Você fica realmente linda com ela. - Seus olhos agora percorriam novamente meu corpo de cima a baixo, num tom de aprovação. - Gosto de vê-la em seu corpo, e eu nem sei exatamente o por quê. Desde que a vi com ela, estou lutando desesperadamente contra a vontade de jogá-la nessa cama e fazer amor com você.

Meu tremor agora alcançava uma intensidade violenta. O desejo tomava conta de mim, e eu não conseguia mais manter meus pensamentos em uma ordem lógica.

- Posso tirá-la, se você preferir.

- Qualquer roupa minha em você me provocaria a mesma reação.

- Não estava pensando em colocar outra roupa.

Eu tentava manter minha voz estável, fechando os olhos para me concentrar. Ele não respondeu, e eu imaginei que tivesse entendido o que eu quis dizer. Lutando contra os tremores violentos, levei as mãos aos botões da camisa que vestia, e comecei a abri-los devagar.

- Você não precisa fazer isso... Eu consigo me controlar... - Pude ouvir que sua voz tinha um tom de hesitação. Constatei que agora ele também estava lutando contra seu nervosismo, e isso me provocou uma rápida alegria sem sentido.

Sem dar atenção para suas palavras, abri o último botão, de forma que uma pequena fenda entre os dois lados do pano deixava exposto o centro de meu corpo, sem que nenhuma parte proibida fosse revelada ainda. Eu o fitava, ofegante, sentindo o suor escorrer por meu peito. Eu sabia que sua visão inumana havia registrado o trajeto que aquela gota fazia, do meu pescoço até meu umbigo. Seus olhos a acompanhavam.

- Eu não quero que você esteja com medo quando fizermos isso... Eu posso esperar, eu consigo esperar...

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! Não me importo se você é um vampiro ou um alienígena! - Eu agora gritava, movida pelo pânico e pela ansiedade. - Não tenho medo de você, nunca vou ter medo de você! Não me importo se você vai me machucar ou não, só quero que essa noite termine sem que eu tenha estragado tudo!

Eu respirava com muita dificuldade, lutando contra a vontade de chorar que me dominava. Não conseguia mais encará-lo, por isso fitava agora seus joelhos. Esperando alguma reação dele, qualquer uma que fosse, eu começava a me sentir desconfortável na situação em que estava. Com alguns segundos de total silêncio passados, puxei os dois lados da blusa aberta para fechar a fenda nua em meu peito.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que fiquei momentaneamente desnorteada. Eu estava agora prensada entre a parede e o corpo frio de Edward, minhas pernas estavam abertas de forma que seu corpo pudesse encaixar-se entre elas, ele segurava meus pulsos contra a parede. Quando falou, sua voz era furiosa, seu rosto tão perto do meu que nossas testas se tocavam.

- Você me fez pensar que você não me queria... Que estava com medo de mim... Me fez passar por toda essa angústia simplesmente porque achava que não ia corresponder às minhas expectativas? É melhor me dizer que não é nada disso e inventar outra desculpa qualquer, antes que eu fique ainda mais furioso!

Seus olhos pareciam querer me perfurar, sua boca mostrava seus dentes travados de raiva, ele apertava meus pulsos com força, e eu sabia que isso provocaria hematomas em minha pele branca. Ainda em meio à tanta frustração, eu podia ver um traço inconfundível de alívio em suas feições. Qualquer um teria medo de Edward agora, menos eu.

- Me... desculpe... Eu não queria...

Então não pude dizer mais nada, porque ele me beijava com violência. Sua língua tocava a minha com força, invadindo minha boca com fúria, enquanto eu tentava respirar. Eu retribuía o beijo com a máxima intensidade que me era possível, tentando mostrar a ele que não desejá-lo não era uma opção aquela noite.

Ele largou meus pulsos e levou suas mãos até minhas coxas, sentindo toda a extensão delas e apertando-as com força também. Como eu estava completamente suada, suas mãos deslizavam com mais facilidade por meu corpo. Usei meus braços, agora livres, para envolver seu pescoço e, com as mãos, me agarrei em seus cabelos cor de bronze, enquanto ainda o beijava.

- Sua... idiota...

Seu próximo movimento me tirou totalmente o fôlego, já comprometido pelo beijo intenso. Sem nenhum cuidado, ele agarrou a blusa que eu vestia e abriu-a para os lados. Eu estava totalmente exposta agora, e desejei que ele não olhasse para mim.

Meu desejo foi atendido, mas não me fez sentir menos envergonhada: Imediatamente após deixar meu peito nu, ele deslizou sua boca para o lugar onde, há pouco, uma gota de suor havia escorrido, fazendo o mesmo trajeto com a língua e com os lábios. Sua boca havia viajado de meu pescoço até meu umbigo, e agora ele voltava para cima, aplicando, principalmente com a língua, beijos intensos em meus seios, tão imorais que talvez sequer pudessem ser chamados assim.

Eu já ofegava loucamente, tremendo sem controle, meus dedos se contorcendo em seus cabelos. Com um movimento rápido demais para que meus olhos pudessem registrá-lo, eu estava deitada, já sem a blusa, sobre os lençóis de seda da enorme cama que, há muito pouco tempo, estava à nossa espera. Edward estava em cima de mim, voltando a colocar sua língua na minha, uma mão presa em meus cabelos molhados, outra puxando minha perna para sua cintura.

Sem pensar em mais nada, comecei a puxar para baixo sua calça, querendo mais do que tudo que ele estivesse sem ela. Ele percebeu o que eu tentava fazer, então ficou de pé na cama, de um salto, e começou a tirá-la de seu corpo perfeito.

Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Edward era incrivelmente rápido em qualquer coisa em que quisesse ser. Aquilo não demoraria nem um centésimo de segundo, até que ele estivesse nu deitado sobre mim novamente, me beijando, e eu sequer teria notado que ele havia se mexido. Mesmo assim, lá estava ele, puxando para baixo o único pedaço de pano fino que vestia, com uma lentidão humana. Ele agora se ajoelhava à minha frente, dando-me o tempo necessário para que eu registrasse cada curva de seu corpo.

Eu estava sem ar, sem fala e sem movimentos. Embora fosse apropriado, aquela visão não poderia ser atribuída a um anjo, porque o que eu sentia no momento era muito impróprio para isso. Eu queria tocá-lo, beijá-lo, senti-lo em mim, dentro de mim, completamente.

Sem que eu me desse conta, ele havia tirado a última peça de roupa que restava em meu corpo. Ainda ajoelhado à minha frente, seus olhos percorriam cada centímetro da minha pele, demorando mais nos lugares os quais eu desejava que estivessem cobertos. Consegui reunir forças para puxá-lo para cima de mim, e voltei a beijá-lo com força.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso. Nossos corpos agora estavam tão próximos um do outro que nada podia ficar entre nós. Ele me tocava com vontade, deslizando uma das mãos por toda a extensão do meu corpo e apertando com a outra, meus cabelos. Eu o puxava cada vez mais para perto de mim, sem me preocupar com as dores que seu corpo de pedra me proporcionavam ao se chocar com o meu. Edward agora ofegava com muita força, seus lábios ainda nos meus.

Então aconteceu. Eu senti uma dor aguda e profunda, como se uma lâmina tivesse rasgado o centro de meu corpo. Ele havia me penetrado em seu frenesi. A faca que me cortava entrava e saía de mim com uma intensidade monstruosa, e eu não pude conter o grito abafado que dilacerava meu peito. Isso o fez acordar de seu transe, e ele parou, se retirando de mim instantaneamente e ficando de joelhos à minha frente, mais uma vez. Eu sabia que agora estava sangrando. Virei meu corpo de lado, me encolhi e fechei os olhos, ficando em posição fetal.

- Me... Me desculpe! - ele me fitava com desespero e confusão, olhando para meu sangramento.

Me perguntei se aquilo não despertaria nele o desejo que ele tinha pelo meu sangue, e, se sim, quanto tempo eu tinha até que ele me matasse. Mas estava com muita dor para pensar nisso agora. Além do mais, ainda tinha minhas convicções de que Edward seria forte o suficiente para lidar com aquilo.

- Bella, me perdoe! Eu disse que isso seria perigoso! Me perdoe...

- Não seja idiota, você sabe que isso iria acontecer de qualquer maneira! - Eu falava na mesma posição, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu perdi a cabeça... me desculpe!

- A dor já está melhorando.

Fiquei feliz em constatar que não estava mentindo para acalmá-lo. A dor agora diminuía, a medida que os segundos passavam.

Depois de algum tempo em total silêncio, abri os olhos e me sentei na cama, encostando-me na cabeceira e pegando o lençol para cobrir meu corpo.

- Espero que não manche... - Eu falei, distraída com a marca vermelha no centro da cama.

- Não estou nem aí para isso.

- Estou vendo.

- Ouça... Eu não queria te machucar, me desculpe! - Seu rosto passava um sofrimento intenso.

- Eu sei que não, não fique assim. Você sabe que teria que me machucar para que isso acontecesse. - Parei, encarando-o. Sua figura perfeita, mesmo com seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão de dor, me fez voltar à realidade. - Agora podemos fazer... _direito_.

Ele ficou me olhando por um momento, e depois disse:

- Não quero te machucar de novo. Talvez não seja uma boa idéia...

- Você não pode me negar isso! Eu sou sua mulher! - Eu estava um pouco exaltada com a possibilidade de não aproveitar aquela noite como ela deveria ser aproveitada.

Com um suspiro, Edward se sentou ao meu lado e permaneceu olhando para frente.

- Vai me desculpar?

- Não tenho do que desculpá-lo. Mas se faz você se sentir melhor, eu te desculpo.

- Obrigado.

Continuei encarando-o por algum tempo, como se isso pudesse diminuir seu sofrimento. Eu odiava vê-lo daquele jeito, tão miserável. Queria abraçá-lo, queria fazer com que ele voltasse a ficar furioso comigo. Eu preferia enfrentar sua ira à sua tristeza.

Saí de meu estado de inércia e fui me enrolar em seu peito, como sempre fazia antes de ir dormir. Eu o abraçava com força, e ele retribuía o abraço. Encostando meu rosto estrategicamente em seu pescoço, pude sentir o meu perfume preferido. Aquele perfume, não importava qual fosse a ocasião, sempre me provocava reações estranhas.

Sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo, já beijava e dava mordidas leves em seu pescoço frio. Eu já o desejava novamente, nem sequer conseguia lembrar da forte dor aguda que acabara de sentir.

- Podemos tentar de novo? - Eu perguntei, esperançosa.

- Bella...

- Por favor?

- Você não tem medo de se machucar?

- Não me importo muito com isso. - Eu começava a beijar seu peito de mármore. Escutei sua respiração mais forte em meus cabelos.

- Vai se importar quando sentir dor. - Ele agora apertava com vontade a pele de minhas costas, puxando levemente meus cabelos.

- Não me importo com nada, desde que você esteja comigo. - Parei de beijar seu peito, olhando-o intensamente. O suor começava a escorrer por meu pescoço novamente, e eu já não tinha mais forças para adiar aquilo.

Colei meus lábios nos dele, com força, esperando que ele retribuísse. Porém, o que senti foi sua respiração ainda mais forte e rápida em minha boca. Abri os olhos e o vi imóvel, seus olhos fechados com força, visivelmente tentando se controlar.

Não pude conter o desejo que me dominou de provocá-lo. Eu não queria que ele se controlasse. Então, deslizei suavemente minha mão por seu pescoço, passando por seu peito e chegando em sua barriga. Quando não dei sinais de que ia parar, Edward me girou com muita rapidez, me colocando novamente entre ele e o colchão.

Ele agora beijava meu pescoço com voracidade, suas mãos se perdiam em meus cabelos molhados. Eu suava tanto que poderia ter saído do banho sem ter me secado. Meu coração martelava em meu peito, me fazendo sentir falta de ar.

- Eu vou... Vou tentar de novo, certo? Se eu te machucar... Você vai me dizer...

Meu coração, entalado na garganta, não me permitia responder. Eu não podia emitir som algum, estava muito ansiosa para demonstrar qualquer sinal de vida.

Edward não tirava os olhos do meu rosto, preparado para registrar qualquer mudança que houvesse em minha expressão.

Pela segunda vez eu senti uma dor aguda. Mas dessa vez a dor era mais fraca. Eu poderia agüentar. Lutei contra a careta que se formava em meu rosto, tentando manter minha expressão neutra. A faca saiu de mim e, então, entrou novamente. Isso aconteceu repetidas vezes, mas a cada vez, a dor era menor. Não sabia se estava me acostumando com ela ou se o prazer que começava a sentir havia a extinguido.

Depois de alguns movimentos repetidos, eu já não a sentia mais. Concentrando-me de olhos fechados no ritmo de meu corpo, comecei a relaxar as pernas e os braços. Os nervos de meu pescoço já não estavam mais contraídos, e eu podia respirar profundamente.

Deixei-me levar pelas ondas que seu corpo fazia no meu. Abri os olhos e vi, me fitando, um par de pedras cor de ouro brilhantes, que ainda mostravam preocupação. Eu havia esquecido como aquele olhar me deslumbrava.

- Estou... bem... - Eu gostaria que, naquele momento, Edward pudesse ler meus pensamentos, fazendo com que eu não tivesse que falar. Foi muito difícil formular essa pequena frase enquanto me concentrava em seus movimentos dentro de mim. Dei um sorriso sincero para acalmá-lo e, de certa forma, provar que eu havia falado a verdade.

Ele agora me penetrava com mais intensidade, ainda duvidando de minhas palavras. Quando finalmente não achou nenhuma pista em mim que provasse que eu havia mentido, ele deixou seu corpo cair em cima do meu, ainda sendo cuidadoso para não tirar meu ar.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali. Eu só conseguia me concentrar nos movimentos repetidos e intensos de seu corpo dentro do meu, e a sensação deliciosa que aquilo me causava. Se estivesse acontecendo uma guerra nuclear fora dos limites da cama, eu não poderia dizer. Todo o meu ser estava concentrado na dança sincronizada que nossos corpos faziam.

Em alguns momentos, meu coração se descontrolava e minha respiração tornava-se mais ofegante que o normal. Quando isso acontecia, meu corpo se desligava de minha mente e eu me via forçando seu corpo a entrar mais no meu. Nessas horas Edward diminuía seu ritmo, esperando que eu voltasse ao que poderíamos chamar de situação controlada. Eu ficava irritada quando isso acontecia, e sempre dizia palavras incompreensíveis de frustração.

- Quer que acabe logo? - Ele me perguntou, com um sorriso provocativo em seu rosto.

- Quero... que você não... me interrompa! - Eu lutava contra minha respiração para emitir sons.

- Não estou te interrompendo. Estou _me_ interrompendo. Toda vez que escuto seu coração acelerar, começo a perder o controle.

- Ou isso! Não... se controle! - Era realmente muito difícil manter o tom banal na conversa enquanto Edward me penetrava. Parecia que, dessa vez, ele havia conseguido ler meus pensamentos.

Diminuindo o ritmo, ele agora entrava em meu corpo mais lentamente e dava beijos suaves em toda a área de meu rosto, enquanto mexia em meus cabelos com uma de suas mãos geladas. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia me concentrar na conversa, que agora mudava de direção.

- Ainda está sentindo dor?

Respirei fundo, tentando manter o controle.

- Não... Nenhuma dor...

- Que bom... Parece que vou conseguir fazer com que você sobreviva a essa noite.

- É claro... Você tem a mania irritante... de se controlar!

- Quer que eu perca o controle e te machuque? Ou te mate?

- Quero que você perca o controle e goze.

Não sei direito o que me fez falar aquilo. Aqueles termos não estavam em meu vocabulário. Na verdade, minhas palavras sempre foram muito bem filtradas antes de expô-las para qualquer um, principalmente para ele. Naquele momento, porém, eu não estava em minhas faculdades mentais.

Ainda assim, não acreditava que havia dito aquilo. Aparentemente, ele também não. No momento em que as palavras saíam de minha boca, ele parou subitamente com o movimento que fazia dentro de mim e me encarou. Olhei-o com um ar de desculpas por ter sido tão profana.

De algum modo, minhas palavras pareceram acordá-lo de seu marasmo que me irritava. Ele agora havia retomado seu movimento, mas não era delicado como antes. Sua respiração ofegava, e sua mão apertava os fios de meus cabelos.

- Quer que eu perca o controle? - Perguntou, me devorando com os olhos.

- S...Sim! - Ele agora era violento. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes e mais intensos, suas mãos apertavam meus pulsos em cima de minha cabeça, com mais agressividade do que eu estava acostumada. Ele me penetrava com muita força, mas não me machucava.

- Sabe... - Ele começou.

- CALE ESSA BOCA! - Sua insistência em manter uma conversa _naquela_ hora era irritante!

- Você... vai... se... arrepender! - Ele dizia cada palavra entrando com mais vontade em meu corpo.

- Não conte com isso... - Minhas palavras agora eram sussurros quase inaudíveis para qualquer ouvido _humano_.

Ele me beijava sem o mínimo cuidado, mordendo meus lábios algumas vezes com tanta intensidade que pensei que fossem sangrar. Suas mãos me apertavam e me machucavam, seu corpo marmóreo se chocava contra o meu, causando dor nos lugares atingidos. Felizmente, o suor que brotava de mim fazia com que nossos corpos deslizassem com mais facilidade, amenizando o atrito.

Ainda tentando conter os tremores e as marteladas de meu coração, eu o observava. Sua beleza estonteante fazia com que eu me sentisse obsoleta. Seu corpo, seu rosto, seus movimentos eram simplesmente perfeitos demais para minha falta de brilho. Eu me sentia um mero adorno naquela cena.

Senti-me subitamente infeliz ao registrar e expressão em seu rosto. Ele parecia lutar contra algo muito forte, seus olhos fechados com força. Edward não estava completamente entregue como eu, ele tinha mais preocupações em sua mente: Não me matar era a maior delas.

Imaginei como devia estar sendo difícil para ele. Eu tinha certeza que meu cheiro estava mais forte do que nunca, por toda a parte, inclusive em sua própria pele. Cada vez que sua expressão se acentuava, ele apertava com mais força alguma parte de meu corpo, provocando dores intensas.

Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia controlar meu desejo de puxá-lo para mais perto de mim e beijá-lo desesperadamente. Eu precisava sentir cada célula de seu corpo, precisava pertencer totalmente a ele.

Meu corpo agora se arqueava na cama, na esperança de se fundir ao dele. Eu não suportava a idéia de me afastar minimamente dele por um segundo que fosse. Ele me encarava com seus olhos tristes e em chamas.

Meu coração começou a acelerar rapidamente, e meus pensamentos deixavam minha mente silenciosa. Eu não conseguia pensar, enquanto o encarava com olhos vazios. Senti uma onda avassaladora de desejo crescente em meu corpo, varrendo minha pele e meus órgãos de cima a baixo, enquanto mergulhava no escuro, inconsciente. Ainda podia ouvir nossas respirações ritmadas, enquanto sentia seu corpo entrando e saindo com muita força e muita rapidez de mim. Quando não podia mais agüentar, senti algo explodindo em meu peito, e um grito alto e estrangulado saiu de minha boca, antes que eu pudesse sentir meu corpo mole deixar-se cair pesadamente nos lençóis de seda molhados.

Meu corpo pulsava em espasmos longos, o silêncio dominava minha cabeça. Recobrando lentamente a consciência, voltei a sentir o corpo frio e duro em cima de mim, respirando com dificuldade em meu ouvido e soltando gemidos muito baixos. Suas mãos apertavam com muita força minhas coxas, e eu sentia uma dor intensa, que aumentava aos poucos, enquanto eu voltava de meu estado de total inconsciência.

Felizmente, suas mãos começavam a se afrouxar em torno de minhas pernas, e a dor tornou-se menor. Senti algo sair de dentro de mim muito lentamente, e só então entendi que seu corpo ainda estava imerso no meu. Parecia que ele também estava voltando de um estado de total inconsciência. Fiquei muito parada, os pensamentos completamente vazios. Eu não queria que aquele momento passasse.

Embora tivesse sido ensinada que aquilo deveria ser proibido e errado, eu não conseguia sentir remorso ou vergonha por nada que acabara de acontecer. Eu tinha sido dele, completamente, intensamente, e mesmo assim, parecia tão certo. Era exatamente isso que deveria acontecer, exatamente dessa forma. Não tinha como ver aquele ato como algo imoral ou errado, pois o amor devastador que eu sentia por Edward era sublime, estava acima de qualquer sentimento.

Tentando recobrar minhas forças, levantei meus braços pesados e os envolvi em seu pescoço, ficando então imóvel, de olhos fechados, saboreando o momento.

- Hmm... - Eu não conseguia falar.

Ele se virou na cama, deitando de costas no colchão e me enrolando em seu peito. Seus dedos mexiam com suavidade entre meus cabelos, com a outra mão ele traçava caminhos em minhas costas.

- Eu perdi a cabeça... - Ele começou.

- Eu sei. - Não pude deixar de sorrir ao lembrar de seu maravilhoso descontrole.

Ficamos os dois em silêncio por um longo tempo. Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando agora, mas tinha certeza que ele me observava. Podia sentir seus olhos em mim. Preocupada com minha aparência, agarrei o lençol e sequei meu pescoço e meu rosto, tentando ao mesmo tempo me arrumar em uma posição mais sensual e delicada.

O som das ondas do mar chegava aos meus ouvidos como uma canção de ninar, e meus olhos começavam a pesar. Eu estava muito confortável, mas os carinhos de Edward, antes me relaxando, agora me deixavam tensa e mais viva. Suas mãos chegavam aos limites das zonas proibidas em meu corpo, e depois se distanciavam.

- Está fazendo isso de propósito? - Perguntei, ainda com os olhos fechados, lutando contra o arrepio que seus dedos frios me causavam.

- Estou.

Afastei-me de seu peito, olhando-o espantada.

- E todo aquele seu papo de controle?

- Decidi me permitir abandonar a cautela essa noite. Eu já passei dos limites mesmo, não há mais como voltar atrás. - Sua voz tinha um tom sério, mas muito intenso.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. - Sorri. - Com o tempo, vou conseguir te convencer a perder a cabeça com mais freqüência.

- Saiba que vou estar relutante em não te deixar fazer isso.

- Você sempre está. E eu sempre consigo. - Provoquei.

Ele me olhou por um momento, e então sorriu.

- Você é um perigo. - Ele disse, beijando meu pescoço.

- Ora, você adora isso. - Eu já estava entregue a seus beijos novamente.

- Pode apostar.

Então recomeçamos nossa lua-de-mel. Aquela havia sido apenas a primeira de muitas perdas de controle daquela noite. Nós tínhamos muito tempo pela frente.


End file.
